La visita guiada
by Carlotaaa2
Summary: Para celebrar esta fecha especial, Percy decide llevar a Annabeth por un paseo muy especial. (OS) / (imagen: Grimmby, grimmby . tumblr . com)


_Feliz cumpleaños a la increible **Mariana** ( percyyoulittleshit / percyyoulittlepumpkin en tumblr) !_

 _Sé que este cumpleaños no es lo que esperabas, pero espero que este pequeño texto te guste y te haga sonreir :)_

* * *

 ** _La visita guiada_**

Había sido un largo día. Un día _dif_ _í_ _cil_.

Percy sonrió. Cinco años atrás, un día era calificado "difícil" si, durante el dicho día, era atacado por dos perros del infierno, recibía amenazas de un dios, tenía que ir a una misión suicida, y perdía a Captura la Bandera jugando contra los Ares.

Hoy, su "día difícil" era muy diferente. Había tenido su dosis habitual de colegas de trabajo celosos, las tareas ingratas de sus superiores, y un número incalculable de fotocopias que hacer. Pero ningún monstruo. En ningún momento su vida había estado en peligro.

Su día se parecía al anterior. A todos los días en la oficina de estudios oceanográficos en la que hacía su pasantía desde hacia ya dos semanas. Le gustaba estar ahi, a pesar de la forma en la que lo trataban. En verdad, entendía a sus colegas: siendo hijo de Poseidon, era obvio que la oceanografía se le daba muy fácil. Grover le decía a esto "trampa no intencional".

Sí, definitivamente, este día había sido como cada día en esta oficina. Pero a pesar de esto, hoy el tiempo había pasado más lento, y el trabajo le había parecido más pesado.

Porque todos sabemos que cuando esperamos un evento con ansias, el reloj parece burlarse de nosotros, y cada segundo parece horas. Toda tarea cuesta, y cada movimiento pesa.

Y hoy, Percy había esperado con ansias el final del día. Porque esta noche, tenía cita con Annabeth, y nada podía hacerle sentir tantos sentimientos contradictorios al mismo tiempo: la impaciencia se mezclaba al terror. La felicidad al miedo. El amor a la incertidumbre.

El problema? Annabeth no sabía que tenían cita esa noche.

Al llegar a su casa, Percy sonrió de nuevo. Como se lo había esperado, Annabeth no había llegado. Debía estar en la biblioteca, o sentada frente a su mesa de dibujos, preparando un enésimo plano que —según él— era perfecto; pero que —según ella— nunca era suficientemente perfecto. Porque Annabeth aspiraba a ser grande. Muy grande. Siempre más grande. Quería impresionar a la mejor firma de arquitectos de Nueva York, y para lograrlo, dedicaba todo su tiempo y toda su energía a crear más y más planos.

Annabeth estaba orgullosa de su trabajo de hoy. Su plano todavía no estaba perfecto, pero estaba mucho mejor que lo que estaba esa mañana.

Fue suspirando que entró al apartamento, donde ninguna luz estaba prendida. Raro. Normalmente Percy ya debía haber llegado. Intrigada, dejó su cartera sobre el sofa y se fue a servir un vaso de agua en la cocina.

Ahí, consiguió una nota escrita en un post-it, pegada en el medio de la mesa, en donde era imposible no verla.

" _Annabeth, nos vemos d_ _ó_ _nde hicimos explotar un muro_ ".

 _¿_ _Hacer explotar un muro?_

Annabeth se tardó un poco en entender — pero nunca lo admitiría.

Se puso un jean y una franela cómoda pero bonita. Luego salió corriendo, una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Annabeth se estacionó, y no se sorprendió al ver el carro de Percy, solo en el medio del estacionamiento.

La estaba esperando en la entrada del colegio Meriwether. Casi nueve años atrás, Annabeth lo había seguido todo el día escondida bajo su gorra, antes de ayudarlo a deshacerse de dos Lestrigones. Lamentablemente, no antes que el muro del gimnasio fuera destruido por una bola de fuego.

Habían vuelto a construir el muro, y el colegio no era tan estrafalario. Así como sus vidas.

\- ¿Entonces, porque tenemos una cita esta noche? preguntó Annabeth con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes que día es?

\- ¿Este… el 5 de junio del 2016?

Percy la miró como si ella fuera la alumna y él el profesor esperando una respuesta. ¡Eso no era posible! _Ella_ era la profesora de _Percy_ , ¡no el contrario!

\- ¡Sesos de Alga! ¡Dime que está pasando! exigió.

\- No.

Y por encima de todo, ¿tenía el descaro de sonreír?

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Porque babeas mientras duermes.

Annabeth abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar. ¿ _Babeas mientras duermes?_

\- ¡Esa es mi linea! Del día en que nos…

Se quedó sin palabras. Vio en los ojos verdes de Percy que había adivinado correctamente.

\- ¡Percy! ¡Ya van diez años! ¡Diez años que nos conocimos!

No se lo podía creer. Sentía como si hubiese sido ayer. Sin embargo, sabía que no era así. Desde entonces, habían salvado el mundo.

Dos veces.

Se habían apartado un poco del mundo mitológico.

Se habían mudado juntos.

Habían empezado los estudios.

Diez años.

\- Y bueno, Listilla, como no son todos los días que se celebra el décimo aniversario del primer encuentro con tu alma gemela, decidí hacer algo especial para ti hoy. Vamos a…

Annabeth no podía estar más feliz. ¡Percy había pensado en esto! Percy seguro había planeado algo mágico. Iban a pasar una noche espectacu…

\- … ¡hacer un paseo por Nueva York!

\- ¿Qué? Este… quiero decir… ¡Genial…!

Percy se echó a reir.

\- Annabeth, confía en mi. Sé muy bien que no quieres jugar a ser turista, ya que vives aquí. Vamos a dar un paseo de nuestra historia en Nueva York — va a ser mágico.

Annabeth decidió creerlo.

Los dos se fueron con el carro de Percy. Este se dirigió hacia el Norte.

Annabeth se dio cuenta rápidamente de su destino: el Empire State Building.

Al llegar, Percy paró el carro, y explicó:

\- Aquí, evité la tercera guerra mundial cuando teníamos doce al traer el rayo de Zeus que recuperamos juntos. Dos años después, cuando no imaginaba mi vida sin ti, me asustaste mucho. Pensé que ibas a unirte a las cazadoras de Artemisa.

\- ¡Me acuerdo! "Annabeth, no lo hagas". ¡Estabas pálido!

\- ¡No te burles, Listilla! Estoy intentando de ser romantico.

\- Lo eres, Sesos de Algas, lo eres.

\- Bueno… Creí que te estaba perdiendo. Pero no lo hiciste. Menos mal, porque sin ti hubiese estado perdido.

\- Hey, ¡tu también me asustaste! Cuando te propusieron de convertirte en dios… Me tocó a mi pensar que te perdía.

Percy vaciló.

\- Lo sé. ¿Y sabes qué? Mi único pensamiento, en ese momento, fue para ti. No para mi madre, para ti. Me puse en tu lugar, y me di cuenta que no quería ser inmortal — no sin ti a mi lado.

Mientras Annabeth se derretía por las palabras, Percy arrancó el carro, y se dirigió de vuelta al Sur. Annabeth iba a quejarse (no quería volver a la casa) cuando Percy habló de nuevo.

\- Esa noche bailamos, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Me debías ese baile. En la anterior, me habían secuestrado.

Percy sonrió, se cayó un momento, y luego volvió a hablar:

\- Esa noche, tu madre me vino a hablar.

\- Lo sé, pero nunca me quisiste contar lo que te había dicho.

\- _No apruebo tu relaci_ _ó_ _n con mi hija._

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso fue lo que me dijo. Que no quería que fuéramos amigos. Que yo era una mala influencia. Y después de la batalla de Manhanttan… me dijo que me dejaba el beneficio de la duda.

\- ¡Menos mal!

Percy manejó por todo Nueva York, apuntando en ciertos lugares: el colegio Goode, donde Annabeth había conocido a Rachel por primera vez. ("Nos arruinó nuestra salida al cine", se rió Annabeth). El hotel Marriot Marquis, donde habían entrado al Laberinto. El internado para chicas de Brooklyn, donde Percy visitaba a Thalia y a Annabeth cuando estudiaban ahí.

Finalmente, se paró al frente del puente de Williamsburg. Llevó a Annabeth a la mitad del puente, que estaba vacío.

\- Annabeth, dijo mirándola a los ojos. Aquí, peleamos durante la batalla de Manhattan. Aquí, me salvaste la vida. Aquí, todo se volvió claro para mi: eras el ancla que me daba la vida; literalmente. Eras la razón de mi existencia. Y cuando me daba cuenta de lo que ya sabía, te vi caer, envenenada por una lanza que estaba dirigida hacia mi. Pensaba que después de todo lo que había vivido, podría superar cualquier obstáculo. Pero la realidad, Annabeth, es que la única cosa que nunca podría superar sería perderte. Te necesito para respirar.

Annabeth tenía los ojos brillantes cuando Percy puso una rodilla en el suelo.

\- No puedo imaginar un solo instante en mi vida sin ti. Por eso, Annabeth Chase, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Riendo, Annabeth gritó un "Sí" que se oyó por el largo de la East River.

\- Ahora, Sesos de Algas, ¡nunca podrás deshacerte de mi!

\- Nunca nos vamos a separar, Listilla, ya te lo prometí.


End file.
